lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 944
Report #944 Skillset: Tracking Skill: Armour Org: Ebonguard Status: Completed Nov 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Tracking wolves/hounds serve two distinct roles: Battle-beast, or sneaky spy. The problem with this is that when a pet is balanced for spying, it must be somewhat frail- and when balanced for battle, it needs to be rather more hardy. As such, there needs to be a way to protect a tracking dog when it is battling, but which does not skew it when it is being stealthy. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add a new ability: Armour. Affixing it to your tracking hound removes the abilities to: Bond Unite, Bond Listen, Bond Look. When wearing armour, your dog is immune to critical hits and takes 50% less damage from attacks. Putting it on / taking it off will take a hefty balance cost. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Solution 1, but the armour is crafted by blacksmiths (and if your dog dies while wearing it, you need to buy a new one). Player Comments: ---on 11/9 @ 12:06 writes: I like either solution a lot, though I like solution 2 far better as it would add a little more business to forging. ---on 11/9 @ 19:23 writes: Supported. ---on 11/9 @ 22:44 writes: Why not just improve bloodthirst or whatever that hound ability is? I don't mind though ---on 11/10 @ 04:19 writes: I disagree with the report as it currently is. I agree with Shuyin's comment. We should just make BOND BLOODTHIRST give the effects of Solution #1. Add a BOND CALM or something to revert it back to normal. If it can only be done in the same room as you are in, there is no need for a hefty balance cost. Bloodthirst feels really useless right now. ---on 11/14 @ 21:50 writes: Or replace bloodthirst- but this isn't really fitting with Bloodthirst (at least with the immunity-to-crits aspect). I feel that this would be a good addition on its own- if Bloodthirst needs to be looked at, then that can be done separately (and it can actually be moved away from damage-reduction entirely into something else if that's what's decided to do). ---on 11/15 @ 01:24 writes: Well, I still disagree with the report. There are so many requirements for combat. There are so many things I need to carry around. The last thing I want is even more items to manage. I also strongly disagree with any balance cost needed. That makes it a bit pointless since there are no abuse cases. ---on 11/15 @ 12:49 writes: I suppose merging it with bloodthirst isn't a bad solution either so long as you can calm the beast. ---on 11/17 @ 02:18 writes: Well, you don't *need* it! If you don't use it, your beast will be as effective as it is right now. That's completely up to you. It merely gives the beast more ability to use it in combat, while keeping at least some of its utility (just not the best parts). ---on 11/17 @ 18:47 writes: Doesn't bloodthirst remove the chance for clamp? Seems like that would be counter productive.